<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kissмет by zittendove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405087">kissмет</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zittendove/pseuds/zittendove'>zittendove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Songfic, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zittendove/pseuds/zittendove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>не видя снов, но зная смерть, они готовы на последнем издыхании любить.<br/>а зря.<br/>\\<br/>про рок быть богом с разбитым сердцем</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kissмет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>это каденция моего сумасшествия и отвратности языка.<br/>фанфик - юбиляр!!!</p><p>the cranberries - what if god smoked cannabis?</p><p> </p><p>the 1975 - you<br/>the rolling stones - anybody seen my baby<br/>the cranberries - dreams<br/>pearl jam - last kiss</p><p>kissмет=кисмет+kiss<br/>микс несправедливого рока и несчастной любви</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>догорает очередная сигарета. небо крошится искрами, изливается кровеподобным дождём в наэлектризованный, прошитый нитями мглы и льда воздух. дыра наверху с треском рвётся. отличный саундтрек к бессмертным беседам под вечер. сэхун стряхивает пепел в горшок с геранью и затягивается, держа сигарету меж прожженными пальцами. над головой хрипит немытая лампа. минсок читает вслух вырезки из газеты. его сгорбленная спина обтянута разношенной майкой, дырявой на пояснице и левом боку. чондэ сидит на табуретке в углу, прямо под дважды склеенным скотчем плакатом пёрл джэм. на плите кипит суп. <br/>
 <br/>
- странный ноябрь - с грозами, - сэхун угрюмо косится в окно и трепещет. голую кожу плеч обсыпают зябкие мурашки. от осени у него депрессия и головные боли. <br/>
 <br/>
- ничего. через дня два опять похолодает, - минсок щурится, вычитывая очередной нонсенс. опять в газетах пишут всякую гадость.  </p><p>- индия или перу? - чондэ колышется в углу и утирает нос. тлеющая самокрутка чуть не опаляет щетинистую щёку. чондэ приминает сальные волосы. он пять дней не выходит из дома. вроде уволили, а мог и сам.<br/>
   <br/>
- англия. - минсок безучастно перелистывает газету. фриланс-журналист - он предпочитает называть себя именно так. чондэ же говорит, что он просто бездельник. <br/>
 <br/>
- а я хочу в аргентину, - сэхун вновь стряхивает пепел. герань засохла месяца два назад. <br/>
  <br/>
- в аргентине мы уже были, - чондэ давится каннабисом. больше ничего его не берёт. <br/>
 <br/>
- нас там уже забыли. - газета шуршит в крепко зажатых руках минсока. он просто разглядывает карикатуры.   </p><p>- тогда решено. аргентина. сэхун, ты не против?  </p><p>- плевать.  </p><p>- славно.   </p><p>они подхватили бессмертие как спид - безвозвратно. никто сейчас не скажет, от кого и как. сэхуна, как котёнка, подобрали искалеченного, полудохлого после второй мировой. чондэ и минсок его выходили. как оказалось, они долго его искали. чондэ считает, что таким как они лучше держаться вместе. бесконечно молодые, юные и глупые. ни один психотропный препарат не в состоянии на них подействовать. запитые абсентом три пачки снотворного вызывают лёгкое недомогание. чтобы не забывать важных вещей, приходится вести дневники или что-то наподобие. сэхун клеит в альбом фотографии, чтобы помнить. он уже сменил штук пятьдесят альбомов, а самые старые и вовсе потерял. но его это не беспокоит. чондэ говорит, что это необходимо: умирать и возрождаться где-нибудь в другом месте иными людьми. в прошлый раз, когда они жили в пекине, они подстроили массовое самоубийство: спалили частный дом у какой-то дерьмистой реки. в полиции даже не стали определять, чьи останки это были. у них троих в те времена была дурная репутация. </p><p>сэхун без понятия, где пропадают минсок и чондэ. обычно, они зарабатывают деньги. хотя это совершенно бессмысленно. у них столько запасов, что, наверное, хватит лет на десять беззаботной жизни. однако сэхун не часто пользуется деньгами. разве что спускает их на сигареты, ультрамодные шмотки, бензин для аквамаринового форда транзита и курсы всяких изящных и не особо искусств. в сравнении со сбережениями это -  сущие копейки.  </p><p>в сеуле облачно. ноябрь бездушен и застужен. сэхуну не нравится. забитое грязно-ватными облаками небо сереет. сэхун хмурится. ходить в пальто теперь зябко. антрацитовые витрины разливают волны затхлого света по воздуху, отражая с бликами бессмысленную несущуюся толпу. гнаться за временем так бесполезно. сэхун уж точно знает. он глядит то на своё отражение, то на новогоднее оформление внутри, а сам думает о чём-то злободневном. в девять утра магазины, нужные сэхуну, ещё закрыты. ему остаётся только блуждать внутри кипящих внутренностей города. в наушниках тошнотворно играет реквием кашивы дайске. диссонансы, помноженные на отвратную погоду и вонючие сигареты, вызывают головную боль. сэхун выдёргивает всё из ушей, пихает в карман. буревой шум города хлещет слух. замотанные в куртки и пальто люди куда-то так бездумно несутся, давят сэхуну носки и остро пихаются локтями в бока, раздражающе. но сэхун уже давно перестал возмущаться - это тоже бесполезно. небоскрёбы царапают вздутые облака. солнце пылится, плавит картинку в глазах, а сэхун, наконец, чувствует, как задубели его уши. за все долгие годы он так и не уясняет, что осенью и зимой люди, как правило, носят шапки, чтобы ничего нужного не отморозить.</p><p>сэхун лезет в карман за сигаретами. открыв костлявыми пальцами пачку, он не обнаруживает внутри ничего, кроме наполовину полной зажигалки и крупинок табака в самых уголках. он выкидывает пачку в ближайшую мусорку. заходит в хило освещённый магазин, пока не забитый посетителями. удивительно, но у них есть лаки страйк. сэхун пробивает две пачки, ухмыляется и показывает невероятно правдоподобный паспорт, когда спрашивают. ещё он пробивает спрайт в банке и кит-кат, суёт в рюкзак и закуривает одну сигарету, сразу как выходит на улицу. светлей не стало, но хоть настроение чуть поднялось с отметки "хреновей некуда". головная боль заматывает сэхуна окончательно. он уже ждёт не дождётся зимы, когда дышать и жить будет легче. пройдя через узкие избитые граффити дворы, он выбирается на остановку. обшарпанные плакаты и объявления по всему навесу за неделю дождей совсем размякли. сэхун подбредает ближе, зажимает меж губ фильтр свежей сигареты и подносит к краю зажигалку, сам же втыкается в какую-то бумажку. когда язычок пламени лижет сигарету, сэхун уже знает, что едет на какое-то непонятное прослушивание. то ли в софт-рок, то ли в эйсид-рок группу. он особой разницы не чувствует. он неплохо разбирается в британском нашествии, но неболее. правда, в группе он ещё ни разу не играл. или просто не помнит, чтобы играл. да не так эти тонкости и важны.</p><p>сэхун садится под навес и ждёт своего автобуса. подле него ютится полусонный парень. вполне притягательный, - отмечает про себя сэхун. его пухлые потрескавшиеся губы, по ним течёт пар. красный влажный нос. глаза, большие и сомкнутые, а ресницы бросают штрихи теней на щёки. на брови натянута зелёная шапка с помпоном. сэхун улыбается с привкусом сладости: его редко, но смертельно ранят такие мелочи. в голову сэхуна забираются какие-то навязчивые идеи. дым сигареты наполняет заледенелый воздух тяжким вкусом. тот парень чуть морщится. </p><p>- курение убивает, - он лениво разлепляет глаза. по его лицу презрения не читается. сэхун не торопится гасить сигарету - только лишний раз смачно затягивается, а потом дым струится в лицо незнакомца.</p><p> - на упаковке прочёл? - тот прыскает. сэхун видит, как его ухоженные руки в митенках сжимают кофе из старбакса напротив остановки. в его лицо сочится белёсый тёплый пар из стаканчика. изо рта тоже сочится пар, но уже ледяной. - а кофе вызывает эпилепсию и паранойю. кстати, у тебя, кажется, последнее. <br/>
 <br/>
- а ты не выглядишь умирающим.  </p><p>- а жаль.   </p><p>- странный ты.<br/>
  <br/>
- ты не меньше. <br/>
 <br/>
- о сэхун.   </p><p>- ким чонин. </p><p>они пожимают руки. у чонина они на редкость тёплые. вероятно, от кофе. но сэхун надеется, что от души. вообще, сама надежда для сэхуна смешна, но не стоит заострять на этом внимания. </p><p>- зачем ты куришь?  </p><p>- делать больше нечего. <br/>
 <br/>
- не кури. у меня аллергия на табачный дым. - азарт пошагово забивается в сэхуна. давно такого не было. лет двадцать-тридцать точно.  </p><p>- ну ладно. - сэхун затаптывает сигарету. иногда поддаваться мимолётной жажде приключений так полезно.  </p><p>- вообще бросай курить, если собираешься со мной общаться.  </p><p>- ты так в себе уверен. - сэхун цинично вскидывает бровь.  </p><p>- да. </p><p>- ты, что ли, совсем одинокий?  </p><p>- а ты нет?  </p><p>- мне положено, а тебе нет.   </p><p>- ещё чего.   </p><p>они замолкают минут на десять, пока не подъезжает нужный чонину автобус и чонин не смеряет сэхуна смелым взглядом - мол, поедешь? сэхун сдержанно кивает. он поднимается со скамьи и забирается вслед за чонином в забитый под завязку автобус.   </p><p>- ты куда едешь?  </p><p>- я на прослушивание.  </p><p>- тоже? </p><p>сэхун удивляется. в судьбу он не верит (по ряду очевидных причин), но что-то ему подсказывает, что от неё не убежать. на следующей остановке в автобус заходит ещё больше народу, и чонин с сэхуном оказываются плотно прижатыми друг к другу. их разделяет только остывший кофе, который чонин усердно стискивает, а то прольётся ещё сэхуну прямо на пальто. в общем-то, так и выходит. именно в тот момент, когда чонин вещает так самозабвенно и страстно о когда-то известных сэхуну флитвуд мэк. они сразу же выходят на следующей остановке и наступают в холодное месиво слякоти с лужей. чонин всё ещё искренне извиняется, излишне опекая сэхуна. но тот не злится. </p><p>- его можно постирать. не тревожься. - сэхун отряхивает молочно-кофейные капли с асимметричного пятна на своей груди.  </p><p>- а если я его испортил? - чонин явно нервничает.  </p><p>- я собирался купить новое. - сэхун чуть улыбается ободряюще.  </p><p>- я могу дать тебе денег.  </p><p>- мне не нужно. в общем, пока?  </p><p>- мы же встретимся? - чонин мешкает. он обескуражен.  </p><p>- ну, не знаю. - сэхун пожимает плечами. прерывистый ветер трепет его волосы.  </p><p>- если ты, конечно, не умрёшь от рака лёгких. - чонин поправляет шапку.  </p><p>- обязательно умру.  </p><p>- тогда счастливо. - чонин, шлёпая с хрустом и бульканьем по луже, возвращается на остановку. а сэхун идёт в первый попавшийся магазин, покупает себе куртку от альфа индастриз и, выйдя на улицу, чонина не находит. чернота сгущается, шершавая морось разбивает пространство, а сэхун чувствует себя иначе.   </p><p>есть в этом ким чонине что-то.  </p><p>что-то, наполненное смыслом. </p><p>°°°  </p><p>проходит около двух недель. метель шагает по сеулу, разнося снежную пыль и заметая следы. по воскресным утрам город пустует. бесформенные сугробы глухо лежат по окраинам дорог, блёкло искрясь. рыхлая проседь на акварельно-размытом небе и солнце огромной блестящей монетой. воздух их забитой хламом трёшки пронзают горячие лучи. пыльная вьюга струится на свету. внутри дома кисло воняет: никто давно не убирался. переполненные окурками консервные банки и нычки с каннабисом по углам. их жилище словно бесхозно. всё хаотически разбросано, перековеркано и собирает грязь с пылью. по стенам скользят хрупкие лучи, попадают сэхуну в сонные глаза и окончательно прогоняют дрёму. чондэ всё ещё спит под ворохом одеял и подушек - работал всю ночь напролёт. а минсок уже куда-то смылся. сэхун обессилено встаёт на ноги, потягивается, зевает, застилает кровать, вновь зевает и чешет по-девчачьи плоский живот. он принимает душ с йогуртовым гелем, чистит зубы, внимательно смотрясь в запотевшее зеркало, отыскивает свежую, но мятую футболку, одевается и завтракает вчерашним супом из рыбных консервов. потом он облачается в ту самую новую куртку, суёт в карман пачку сигарет, телефон и выходит на улицу. слишком много света. приходится щуриться. пока никто не видит, сэхун разбавляет застывший воздух дымом, идя вдоль магазинов к остановке. на этот раз он собирался съездить на концерт, раз с прослушиванием не срослось. но сперва он отправляется в кинотеатр на сеанс какого-то дерьмо-фильма, чтобы убить пару часов. проходит ещё немного времени, и сэхун добирается до концертного зала, точней паба. народ ещё полностью не собрался, однако толпа у барной стойки сгущается. атмосфера сцеживает и веет предвкушением знатной ночи. в пабе тепло, пряно и несветло. сэхун заказывает себе лёгкий салат, включает в наушниках последний альбом прайори и проверяет ленту в твиттере - нужно же как-то коротать время между вечностями. </p><p>- вот это люди! - сэхун поднимает взгляд и, кажется, совсем не удивляется. ким чонин собственной персоны. одетый в чёрные джинсы и бутылочно-зелёную футболку, с мягкими сочными губами и наглым взором. сэхун определённо ждал его. чонин отталкивается от барной стойки, подхватив свой противный морковно-яблочный сок с каким-то алкоголем вперемешку, и бестактно подкатывает свободной, полупьяной походкой к сэхуну. он со скрежетом отодвигает стул напротив его столика и бесцеремонно плюхается.  </p><p>- ну, как салатик? - он указывает жестом на сэхунову тарелку.   </p><p>- редкостное дерьмо. - сэхун отодвигает её.  </p><p>- это тоже. - месиво расплёскивается за края, когда чонин с силой припечатывает стакан к столу.</p><p>- прошёл прослушивание и теперь выступаешь? - сэхун блокирует свой самсунг и засовывает обратно в карман. он уже предвкушает умопомрачительный вечер, проведённый вместе с чонином.  </p><p>- наоборот. не прошёл и пришёл, чтобы посмотреть, как эти лохи залажают. - чонин так самодовольно подчёркивает последние строки, что сэхуна продирает на смех.   </p><p>- и почему же такая ненависть?  </p><p>- вместо меня они взяли цзытао. - чонин насупливается и съезжает немного со стула. он обиженно сверлит взглядом небольшие подмостки, на которых уже музыканты проверяют инструменты. - смотри. - он указывает на бас-гитариста. - это он.   </p><p>- ты его не любишь? почему? - сэхун перегибается через плечо и силится почётче разобрать этого цзытао. тот стоит весь в чёрном, руки уже размещены на грифе. вполне себе среднестатистический бас-гитарист очередной гаражной кавер-группы, которая заканчивает, так и не начав.  </p><p>- агрессивно не люблю. бесит он меня.   </p><p>- действительно. - сэхун закатывает глаза и берёт микс чонина, чтобы смочить горло.   </p><p>- я сифилисный.  </p><p>- обязательно. - и проглатывает всё махом.  </p><p>пока они ведут светские беседы, паб наполняется людьми, потихоньку угасает освещение, на сцене суетливо пищат микрофоны и рвут барабанные перепонки задетые случайно струны. концерт начинается на пять минут позже срока, и чонин беспрестанно глазеет на цзытао. точно у него зудит на этого китайца. его лоб наморщен, брови злобно надломлены, а губы скривлены. от стен отскакивает эхо колонок, дублируя кавер на лондон грэмма, и у сэхуна в ушах цунами. тьма с всплесками едких неоновых вспышек окутывает силуэт чонина. мгновенье замирает: сэхун не может оторваться от чонина - от его вздутых жил на руках, от обтянутых джинсами расставленных ног и от лица, испещрённого тенью беспорядочно уложенных волос. чонин то багровеет, то расплывается от какого-то метасчастья, и сэхуну совсем не понятно, отчего так. хотя он сам, скорей всего, выглядит сейчас точно так же нелепо. закинув ногу за ногу и подперев челюсть кулаком, он очерчивает каждый блядский изгиб на теле чонина, каждую ёбаную впадинку и обтянутую одеждой складочку и не может найти ни одного изъяна. ким чонин - изваяние нездешнее. он уверен. однако ничем сверхъестественным от него не веет. чонин - обычный человек. как каждый в этом клубе, исключая сэхуна. </p><p>а сэхун не прочь провести с чонином вечность, а то и больше. </p><p>проходит песен пять, включая каверы на ван репаблик и зэ скрипт, и начинает играть что-то совершенно незнакомое сэхуну, но явно полюбившееся чонину. чониново лицо влёт коверкается, а потом светится от удовольствия. он жмурится и мотает головой в такт, делает это плавно и аккуратно. у сэхуна, чёрт возьми, всё нутро цепенеет. он думает, что встретил кого-то внеземного. за все миллениумы своего существования, пускай и за стёртые из памяти, не видел он таких людей, чтобы их можно было вдыхать как воздух или кокаин, пить как ликёр или кровь, слушать как хисаиши или полуночный дождь, а потом дрожать от сладости и терпкости на кончике языка. это послевкусие длиной в жизнь.           </p><p>за спиной сэхуна мечутся во вьюге танца, полного хаоса и забвения, люди. они топчутся на месте, явно под чем-то нехилым, и пропускают каждый бит по венам вместе с кипящей кровью. </p><p>- что это?! - подойдя к чонину, глухо орёт сэхун ему на ухо, потому что звук забивает всю речь.</p><p>- это лучшая песня на свете, - он горланит ему в ответ.</p><p>- как называется? </p><p>чонин что-то кричит, но сэхун не разбирает. </p><p>- ладно, спрошу потом. - он уже собирается сесть обратно, как чонин вцепляется в его руку - горячо и грубо. </p><p>- слушай внимательно. </p><p>сэхун, силясь отвлечься от тепла его прикосновений, напрягает слух. в голову вдалбливается:</p><p>
  <em> and i say </em><br/>
<em> do you wanna dance, </em><br/>
<em> do you wanna dance, </em><br/>
<em> do you wanna dance </em><br/>
<em> in the bar at the back of the hall?</em>
</p><p>взгляд чонина пронизывает сэхуна насквозь. </p><p>- это ты мне?</p><p>- ага. </p><p>и вновь:</p><p>
  <em> and i say </em><br/>
<em> do you wanna dance, </em><br/>
<em> do you wanna dance, </em><br/>
<em> do you wanna dance </em><br/>
<em> in the bar at the back of the hall?</em>
</p><p>- окей. идём.</p><p>чонин довольно ухмыляется с такой педантичной улыбкой, что ли? до бесстыжия идеальной, дурманящей, психотропной - в конце концов. они с сэхуном протискиваются сквозь толпу, взвинченную, повально возбуждённую, и останавливаются прямо у барной стойки. сэхун не особо владел танцами, но мог пропустить сквозь себя ритм и выдать что-нибудь приличное. они принимаются оттягиваться. сэхун, вероятно, окончательно теряет своё самообладание. </p><p>если учесть, что за последние пять лет это первый его поход на концерт, а потом приплюсовать всю убогость тех ранних мероприятий (а отныне убогость=неткимчонина), перемножить на всё забытое и возвести в куб одиночества и самоуничтожения, то это самый крышесносный вечер из всех. к тому же сэхун сейчас как девственница - всё в новинку, всё хочется распробовать, тем более вместе с таким харизматичным парнем. </p><p>сэхун машет головой и дребезжит всем телом, забывая, кто он и где находится. толпа всасывает его в себя, поглощает жаркими щупальцами и заставляет вертеться в диком ритме гранж-металла.</p><p>- чувак, я уже вдоволь набесился. пойдём домой? - чонина штормит. в глазах туман. в голове чёрт знает что. он уже успел хряпнуть парочку чужих напитков, поцеловаться с пятью незнакомками (сэхун считал) и получить в глаз от здоровенного бугая. </p><p>сэхун только снисходительно посмеивается и берёт его под руку. разогретый толпой и взведённый плясками, чонин едва шевелит ногами. но сэхуну не в тягость. слишком давно не чуял бриза авантюры. сэхун забирает из гардероба вещи, собирает чонина и себя и оставляет его немного продышаться на морозе. сам достаёт пару сигарет, обдаёт кончик искрой зажигалки и вшивает никотиновый дым в пар из своего рта. ночь выходит морозной и дымливой. дороги блестят даже под тухлым светом искривлённых фонарей. сэхун втаптывает бычок в скудный налёт снега на льду и возвращается к чонину, то и дело поскальзываясь. </p><p>- новая куртка? классная. - к чонину постепенно возвращается сознание. его свекольные щёки и налитые кровью губы видно даже сквозь ночь. над бровями склеены влажные пряди чёлки, прижатой шапкой. </p><p>- спасибо. - сэхун ёжится. декабрьский холод простреливает его насквозь. луна обливает сэхуна мутным свечением, декабрь - стрекочущей стужей, а чонин - бездонным взглядом: пристальным и наглым. он поворачивает налево от клуба, сует руки в карманы и горбит спину. </p><p>сэхун пытается его догнать, а ноги проскальзывают. </p><p>- не ходи за мной попятам, - вопит ему чонин, обернувшись через плечо. </p><p>- да мне в ту же сторону. - буркает сэхун и ускоряет шаг. </p><p>а потом чонин смачно шлёпается посреди тротуара. и вовсе не поднимается. точно грохнулся замертво. лежит себе посреди улице на свежем льду, глядит в черноту пасти неба и не тяготит свою голову никакими раздумьями. сэхун приближается так быстро, как может. слегка запыхавшись, он протягивает ему ладонь, голую и красную от мороза. но чонин никак не откликается. </p><p>- ложись.</p><p> чонин располагается поудобней на дороге и дырявит пальцем студёный звёздный плащ мглы. сэхун, решив, что терять нечего, приземляется рядом. чонин в тех же митенках - сэхун отчего-то умиляется. он гнездится рядом, как можно теснее. <br/>
 <br/>
и они оба смотрят на звёзды, редкие для сеульских ночей. и хрусталь на небе бьётся каждую секунду. осколки снега шероховато опадают вниз, прямо им в лица, и почти расшибают изнеженную кожу. замершие зимние слёзы переливаются там - наверху. и космос зовёт их - зовёт забыть обо времени и жизни и только глядеть и глядеть в бездонность вселенной.</p><p>спустя пару мгновений, или бесконечностей, они поднимаются. сэхун видит на льду пачку сигарет и поднимает её, полагая, что она вылетела из его кармана. но, засунув её обратно, понимает, что его пачка на месте. </p><p>- ах ты лжец.</p><p>чонин пожимает плечами и глупо лыбится:</p><p>- должен же я был с тобой как-то познакомиться. </p><p>он отбирает у сэхуна пачку и показательно задымляет темноту едкостью дыма. сэхун лишний раз восхищается. любит он подобного рода выкрутасы.</p><p>доходят они до остановки молча. чонин выглядит уставшим, но счастливым. сэхун тоже. они прощаются и расходятся по разным сторонам.</p><p>чтобы встретиться вновь.<br/>
                                                                <br/>
°°°</p><p>сэхун отрывает полиэтиленовый пакет, слюнявит пальцы, чтобы раскрыть его, и набирает с лихвой мандаринов. завязывает пакет, взвешивает, наклеивает ценник и заполняет ещё пакета три. новый год как праздник сэхуна забавляет. очередное вульгарное напоминание о его нескончаемой жизни. чонина он не видит уже пять дней. и ему сам малость тоскливо. декабрь не успел начаться, а уже растаял в водяную жижу. у сэхуна опять гудит голова. пройдя молочный отдел, сэхун кладёт в корзину пару пачек конфет и какой-то виски и возвращается обратно к фруктам, чтобы взять ещё и бананов. рядом с мандаринами уже стоит какой-то парень и тщательно роется в ящиках. рядом с ним какая-то девчонка из персонала расставляет коробки с чаем и кофе, сложенные в высоченную башню. сэхун протискивается сквозь них и отрывает парочку самых свежих бананов, от которых слегка будет вязать рот. но в ту же секунду он чувствует неладное. такие моменты звучат как выстрел и наощупь как нож в спину. сэхун называет их откровениями, чондэ - видениями, а минсок просто не обращает на них внимания. порой они бывают глобальными, всеобъемлющими, а порой настолько локальными, что аж бесит. зато иногда в голове всплывает выигрышная лотерейная комбинация. </p><p>- отойди. - сэхун незамедлительно дёргает того парня за рукав, и через миг на его место глухо приземляются увесистые коробки. сэхуну показалось, он услышал, как голова этого парня шмякнулась о кафель магазина и череп раскрошился. </p><p>однако парень хлопает своими огромными глазами, исполненными ужасом и трепетом перед судьбой, потому что:</p><p>- ёб твою мать, о сэхун. это фортуна так со мной играет?!</p><p>- скорей рок.</p><p>сэхун ободряюще улыбается и похлопывает его по плечу:</p><p>- привет, ким чонин. давно с тобой не виделись.</p><p>- ты экстрасенс?</p><p>чониновы глаза как лазер. </p><p>- отчасти. </p><p>сэхун мешкает. он не знает, что сказать, потому что чонин то ли напугался, то ли о чём-то усердно задумался. его нервный взгляд остановлен прямо в лицо сэхуну - от этого мурашки. кто знает, вдруг он прямо сейчас удерёт куда подальше?</p><p>- всё равно это классно!</p><p>чонин пропускает мимо ушей жалкие извинения персонала. он лишь вдохновленно глядит на сэхуна, не произнося ни слова. он покорно ждёт, когда сэхуну пробьют все продукты и пока он утрамбует их в пакеты. чонин берёт один. самый надутый и тяжёлый. и помогает сэхуну дотащить их до машины. ручки пакета остро въедаются в его кожу, мороз обгладывает пальцы, а он только и в состоянии, что воскликнуть:</p><p>- ну у тебя и тачка зачётная! </p><p>чонин порхает вокруг форда, по-детски вереща от восторга. сэхун нащупывает в кармане ключи и открывает дверь. чонин влетает первый в тёмный и душный салон и оставляет пакет на задних сидениях, а сам перебирается вперёд, к месту рядом с водителем. сэхун тоже бухает пакеты сзади и занимает водительское сидение. оно поскрипывает, когда сэхун включает кондиционер и ставит радио на шепот. чонин стягивает шапку и ошалело разглядывает внутренности авто: несколько рядов не слишком комфортабельных сидений, грязный пол и ловец снов вместо побрякушки на зеркале. чонин рыскает в бардачке, находит там ментоловую жвачку и угощает ею сэхуна. тем временем сэхун заводит автобус.</p><p>- почему ты ездишь на общественном транспорте, когда у тебя есть такой замечательный аквамариновый мини-автобус? - чавкая и расправляя чёлку.</p><p>- одному скучно. а возить некого. - сэхун выруливает со стоянки и вливается в поток транспорта. за столькие годы он прекрасно научился водить машину. </p><p>- вози меня. по будням, в семь тридцать, в университет. </p><p>они останавливаются на светофоре и ждут зелёного. </p><p>- хорошо. ты только скажи, куда подъезжать. - сэхун жмёт на газ. тяжкий толчок - и они вновь едут. </p><p>- серьёзно, что ли? - чонин так бескультурно сверлит его обескураженным взглядом. сэхун поворачивает на несколько мгновений голову в его сторону и кивает. </p><p>- почему бы и нет? я и так ничем не занят. - он пожимает плечами, держа на руле две руки. его он сжимает цепко.</p><p>- хорошо, тогда в половину восьмого на той остановке. - чонин скептически складывает губы и переводит взор на зеркало, чтобы лишний раз удостовериться в безупречности внешнего вида. даже с растрёпанными волосами, мятой одеждой и недельной щетиной он выглядит сногсшибательно. от него исходит эта энергия привлекательности, соблазна. </p><p>- на кого учишься? - сэхун слегка подаётся в сторону чонина, вытягивая шею. </p><p>- на экономиста. - почти лёжа в сидении отвечает он.</p><p>- нравится? - сэхун почёсывает нос.</p><p>- параша. доучусь, лишь бы мать отстала. - чонин садится нормально и, вытащив жвачку, прилепляет её за ухом. лезет в карман за сигаретами.</p><p>- а потом?</p><p>- можно? - чонин показывает ему пачку. сэхун кивает - мол, кури на здоровье. дым просачивается из тлеющего края сигареты, потом чонин затягивается и самый конец мигает оранжевым. распробовав вкус, чонин выплёвывает дым в салон и, немного поморщась, выдаёт: - никуда. приткнусь куда-нибудь на работу, найду себе какую-нибудь рок-группу, заражусь спидом и просру свою жизнь.</p><p>- перспективно. </p><p>- а то.</p><p>они тормозят на светофоре. нервные людишки, дождавшись зелёного, рвутся поскорей пересечь переход. они шлёпают по растаявшему грязному снегу, огибают огромные лужи у тротуара. а чонин безмолвно следит за ними одними глазами с каким-то презрением, чётко и гадко. </p><p>- ты же можешь убить человека? - безучастно, точно в трансе. чонин так безвкусно пялится на пешеходов. меж его пальцев вьётся дымная спираль.</p><p>- теоретически, все могут. - сэхун надламывает брови и недоверчиво косится на чонина. </p><p>- нет. прямо сейчас. - с нетерпением всплескивается чонин. </p><p>- нет. прямо сейчас не могу. - сэхун опять готовится газануть.</p><p>- чёрт. - резко отпрянув, чонин разваливается.</p><p>- кто там? </p><p>- цзытао.</p><p>наконец они выезжают на просторную дорогу. шипение колёс расползается по салону, подпевая хриплому радио.</p><p>- а зачем ему умирать?</p><p>- я его не люблю. агрессивно не люблю. просто удушить готов эту суку. - чонин пыхтит, и из носа хлещут туманистые струи.</p><p>- даже так?</p><p>- именно так. ты же экстрасенс. скажи, когда он помрёт? - чонин кидает в сэхуна меткий и пронизывающий взгляд. в его глазах скорбь и презрение.</p><p>- завтра по полудню от палёного виски.</p><p>- что? серьёзно?</p><p>- нет, конечно. </p><p>очередная остановка. на этот раз конечная. чонин засовывает в рот жвачку, бросает окурок в окно и натягивает на уши шапку. он отворяет дверь, и ногой - в лужу. несомненно, он проклинает погоду и этот неудельный декабрь, какой-то калечный и замученный. сэхун успевает вытащить все пакеты и улыбнуться чонину напоследок. "завтра в половину восьмого" - "с тебя плюшка с корицей" - "договорились". и чонин шагает вдаль, долго, не сворачивая, идёт прямо по лужам. и у сэхуна в голове все мысли только о нём одном. чонин перебирает необъяснимо чудесные ноги, обтянутые джинсами, и уменьшается с каждой секундой, и когда он окончательно разбавляется в толпе, сэхун приходит в себя. </p><p>°°°</p><p>не торопясь, по всему салону форда транзита, вытекая из магнитолы, дребезжат ролинг стоунз. сэхун, поджав губы, настукивает ритм пальцем по рулю и качает головой, проникаясь песней. достойное начало дня. </p><p>
  <em>anybody seen my baby </em><br/>
<em>anybody seen her around </em><br/>
<em>love has gone and made me blind </em><br/>
<em>i've looked but I just can't find </em><br/>
<em>she has gotten lost in the crowd </em>
</p><p>это пятнадцатый день, когда он подвозит чонина в университет, а потом забирает его, просто потому что хочется. чонин каждый раз небрежно дёргает на себя двери, вваливается полусонный и с кофе в салон, расплёскивает несколько капель и досыпает ещё минут десять, а потом сэхун безвозвратно погибает, глядя на его тронутое дрёмой лицо и на чуть приоткрытые губы - треснутые, нездоровые. ход времени закручивается в спираль и тормозит, шепча сэхуну - мол, есть у тебя пару мгновений бесконечности для ласки его кожи, но сэхун никогда не касается его щеки, хотя мозолистые подушечки пальцев были так тесны с ней. сэхун всегда проверяет часы, молясь, чтоб оставалось ещё хоть три минутки, когда он может представить чонина его если не своим, то никому не принадлежащему. чонин говорит, что после цзытао ему сложно общаться с людьми. когда он упомянул его во вчерашнем разговоре, как своего бывшего, у сэхуна внутри дёрнулся хруст - что-то треснуло.</p><p>- чонин, он - свободный. - как-то за ужином, отложив ложку в сторону, начинает сэхун с цветущей нежностью и невесомостью. - от всего на свете. мне кажется, - и угасает, - я подъеду утром к остановке, а его там не будет, потому что он отправился автостопом на юг. он - птица. бездомная, но такая амбициозная. знаете, у меня секунды гулом в ушах детонируют, когда я считаю время до его прихода. и у него такие губы, господи. вы же знаете, что я чёртов фетишист. время от времени мне кажется, что он бессмертен, а не я. он странник без адреса и имени, а я просто его временный спутник. </p><p>- его любимый спутник, - прыскает чондэ с каннабисом во рту, скептически относясь к этому явлению. </p><p>- не надо этих аллюзий. - но сэхун не злится: у чондэ есть право глумиться, хотя бы по той причине, что он сам едва отдышался после смерти бэкхён (сэхун не знает, кто она, но знает, что она сотворила с чондэ). - просто... я, наверно, просто... - он делает глубоко и мягко процеживает задымлённый воздух. - влюбился?</p><p>чондэ только смеётся - без капли наглежа, а с толикой грусти. а минсок нагнетает тишину - распоролись старые швы. он ковыряется в рыбном супе и так безжизненно о чём-то мыслит, сэхуну становится не по себе. он и забыл, что о лухане минсоку напоминал даже воздух, потому что лухан когда-то им тоже дышал. только его лёгкие гоняли пекинский воздух, но не суть. смысл в том, что всем им пришлось уйти и не вернуться.</p><p>мысли расцеживаются, когда чонин яростно отворяет дверь и запрыгивает вовнутрь, даже не здороваясь. сэхун выгибается в шее, чтобы посмотреть, что на улице такого приключилось, но не успевает. </p><p>за долю секунду чонин успевает схватить сэхуна за плечи и прижаться к его губам так горячо, что у сэхуна в голове всё завертелось. чонин целует нефальшиво, с языком и рукой, почти засунутой сэхуну в штаны, и как только сэхун отвечает ему с полной отдачей и желанием, он отстраняется и спрашивает:</p><p>- хочешь кофе?</p><p>у сэхуна едет крыша. в груди заточенная бритва - колко и жжётся.</p><p>- что это было? - он массирует переносицу - в глазах помутнело.</p><p>- тебе какой? со сливками? без кофеина? - тараторит чонин радостно и заливисто.</p><p>- что это, блять, было?! </p><p>- посмотри в окно за моей спиной. только осторожно. невзначай. </p><p>сэхун аккуратно подсматривает за его плечо: в затемнённом окне нервно мельтешит цзытао. сэхун не различает его физиономии, но готов поспорить, что сейчас он в гневе.</p><p>- что он здесь делает? - сэхун наигранно улыбается будто бы чонину и гладит его по щеке. </p><p>- а ты догадливый. - чонин прислоняется носом к его шее. сэхун осязает нарастающий грохот сердца, всё леденеет и томится, потому что это только притворство. - он требует меня обратно.</p><p>- прям-таки требует?</p><p>- ну, больной он. что тут поделать? </p><p>- может, с ним разобраться? - сэхун стискивает чонина в объятиях с привкусом мандаринов - купил вчера новый парфюм.</p><p>- он ушёл, - чонин отстраняется, увидев, как цзытао, обойдя машину, гонит отсюда подальше. сэхун, взяв себя в руки, отпускает чонина. - ну так, по кофе?</p><p>- да. с чем-нибудь покрепче. </p><p>и газует в ближайшее кафе.</p><p>они заказывают два эспрессо и водку, первый - чонину, второй - сэхуну. </p><p>- ну и где ты его подцепил? - сэхун отливает в стопку алкоголь и, не закусывая, проглатывает жжение.</p><p>- это долгая история. - чонин складывает пополам салфетку и цепляет пальцем чашку. горечь горит во рту. </p><p>- не беспокойся. у нас времени предостаточно. </p><p>- ну... - чонин отодвигает всё от себя, делает неторопливый вдох и разминает плечи. - он старше меня года на два. в девятом классе всунул мне в рот опалённую сигарету и сказал, что алчит меня. я не особо сопротивлялся. хотел любви и всего-такого, понимаешь? - колет чонинов взгляд букетом едких игл. сэхун напряженно внимает. - я забросил учёбу, днями напролёт сидел в его квартире и, в перерывах между ёблями, зазубривал гранж-металл. терпеть его не могу. - чонин кривится - кисло, с ненавистью. - думаю, я и вправду любил его тогда. ну знаешь, новый человек, пришелец, такой сакральный и пылкий. какое-то время всё было неплохо - даже замечательно. а потом мне исполнилось восемнадцать, и прямо на моей праздничной вечеринке он заимел ифаня в туалете. меня растоптали. и в тот же вечер чунмён сказал мне, что цзытао спал со всеми нашими общими друзьями по очереди. поговаривают, он ведёт дневник. но это по-любому бред. - он принимается водить пальцем по ободку чашки - чуть поскрипывает. - и вот уже как три года я живу с мамой в однушке и курю в подъезде в одних трусах, дрожа от холода и проглоченных рыданий. и три года подряд мы сталкиваемся в самых неподходящих местах - и каждый раз он требует меня обратно. он возомнил, будто изваял меня из своих лучших материалов. ага - из дерьма и бездушности. это точно.</p><p>- и часто он требует тебя обратно? - сэхун с прищуром зрит на чонина, наклонив голову набок. влага в уголках глаз чонина говорит сама за себя.</p><p>- вторую неделю приходит к университету.</p><p>- с этим надо разобраться.</p><p>- он тебя пополам сломит.</p><p>- надеюсь, ему это удастся, - ставит точку сэхун и выхлёбывает треть одним махом.</p><p>°°°<br/>
- мать меня вышвыривает из дома, цзытао в край заебал, и вообще не могу найти себе места. </p><p>чонин разваливается на стуле в том самом пабе. внутри витает свежесть пива и горечь табака. сэхун жуёт тот же безвкусный салат и изо всех сил пытается унять своё воспалённое сердце: ким чонин чрезмерно великолепен, чтобы не любить его до конца своих дней. чонин, закинув ногу за ногу, смотрит куда-то вдаль. наверно, разглядывает дешёвые картины, которыми увешаны стены. его кадык взбухший, горбистый, подёргивается - по венам сэхуна разгоняется кровь. он бессовестно слукавит, если скажет, что не дрочил на чонина прошлой ночью.</p><p>это так аморально для сэхуна - жаждать чонина. если каждая их встреча - это выстрел в грудь вечности, то что же будет при их слиянии? время остановится или неумолимо удерёт, исчезнет?</p><p>- наверно, мне стоит кое в чём сознаться. - сэхун проглатывает последние намасленные куски салата и отодвигает к краю тарелку. его колотит то жаром, то холодом. в диковинку для него. </p><p>- типа каминаут? ну, давай. подкрепи мои догадки признанием. - чонин самодовольно ухмыляется и вальяжно расслабляется, вжимаясь в спинку стула. </p><p>- насчёт чего?</p><p>- насчёт того, что ты ярко выраженный пидорас. - чонин прыскает, а сэхун не может не засмеяться. - я сам такой же. не волнуйся. </p><p>- ну ты тогда перецеловал девчонок пятнадцать! </p><p>- ах, чего не сделаешь ради подогрева интереса! - они опять разбили спокойствие смехом. </p><p>но потом сэхун мнётся и робко выпаливает:</p><p>- не об этом, чонин. </p><p>- а о чём?</p><p>сэхун оценивает обстановку: слишком тихо, но пару посетителей сидят за дальним столиком. сэхун пододвигается поближе к чонину и жестом указывает ему нагнуться. чонин удивлённо повинуется и кивает - мол, выкладывай. </p><p>- в общем, я бессмертен, - сдавленным хрипом.</p><p>- сложновато для понимания, - в ответ сиплым шёпотом. </p><p>- в прямом смысле, я не смогу умереть никогда. </p><p>- даже если я пущу тебе пулю в лоб?</p><p>- а вот это хороший вопрос. не задумывался. - сэхун опешил. </p><p>- ну вот, и не такой уж ты бессмертный. - чонин посмеивается и выпрямляет стан. </p><p>- думаю, пуля просто не пробьёт мой лоб. </p><p>- сколько тебе лет? </p><p>- сбился со счёта. </p><p>- а зовут тебя как?</p><p>а как его зовут? сэхун не имя, а маска. а истинное имя? было ли оно у него вообще или быть безликим - это его рок?</p><p>- сэхун. о сэхун. - врёт. </p><p>чонин чует подвох и чуть ухмыляется:</p><p>- ладно. отныне и вовек твоё имя - сэхун. хорошо?</p><p>- хорошо.</p><p>- ну а чем ты мне это докажешь?</p><p>- а я должен?</p><p>- я просто тебе поверю. только если учесть, что ты пророк, бессмертен и бесчеловечно красив, то кто ты? - чонин к сэхуну вплотную.</p><p>они слышат как бурлит их кровь и грохочут составы сердца. </p><p>- кто я?</p><p>- бог?</p><p>- нет, - сэхун нервно закашливается.  </p><p>чонин ничего не отвечает: может быть, он знает чуть больше?</p><p>они смотрят друг на друга без злых и добрых помыслов, глупо, но так глубоко. они думают о чём-то разном, об одном и том же, бранятся, найдя общий язык. точки их соприкосновений уходят в пустоту: они то ли сливаются воедино, то ли находятся в разных концах вселенной.</p><p>проходит целая жизнь, и со спины чонин слышит треск двери и гул невменяемых голосов.</p><p>- только не оборачивайся, - говорит ему сэхун. и чонин знает почему.</p><p>чонин прикрывает веки: его грудь рвёт в разные стороны. он не в состоянии расправиться со своим гневом самостоятельно. </p><p>цзытао делает вид, что не замечает их. а потом дырявит их выстрелами своего протухшего взгляда, сидя за столиком в другой дали зала. </p><p>чонину приходит смс. </p><p>он её удаляет, не прочитав.</p><p>сэхун решается взглянуть на цзытао с твёрдостью и яростью. </p><p>и попадает в капкан свихнувшегося на приватизации разума. </p><p>°°°</p><p>рыбный суп встаёт поперёк горла. пару тиков настенных часов. и ложка с тарелкой одним безжалостным - в стену. на обоях пятно, воняющее рыбными консервами - минсок будет ругаться. в уголке глаз сэхуна дрожит песчинка его горя. он стискивает зубы, бледнеет и ощущает, как по ниточке лопается его душа. пам - и сэхун жёстко вспрыгивает со стула. ещё пам - и он уже торопится в ванную. терзания выдавливаются из него слезами, такими горькими и крупными. сэхун не может видеть - картинка в глазах мутнеет, забиваясь рыдания, и нос набухает. </p><p>- блятьблятьблять! - он ебашет по столу руками, и ладони начинает колоть от бешенства удара. из сэхуновых уст прорезается вой - безумный, острый: - как же я его люблю!</p><p>сэхун кидается в ванную и смотрит на перекроенное безверием лицо: размякшее, беспомощное. таких лиц у богов не бывает! он с всей дури впечатывает удар в зеркало, но оно не трескается. </p><p>тогда он берёт бритву минсока и полосит её вдоль по рукам - глубже, сильней, чтобы наверняка. </p><p>кожа раскрывается словно на молнии. альмандиновые цветы распускаются на его приконченных венах, набухают, и лепестки растекаются по кафелю. как роса по утрам, капли ещё неостывшей крови возникают изнутри. бусы боли и безысходности, обматывающие его пульс. ну почему?! почему?! почему ему нельзя ни любить, ни умирать? почему ему дозволено только жить? почему он обязан страдать и гнить, глядя на смерти своих друзей? почему он должен каждый раз склеивать себя по осколкам, кардинально меняясь для новой жизни? почему он вообще что-то кому-то должен?! выше сэхуна никого нет! вообще никого! разве что рок...</p><p>чудится сэхуну, в глазах его кончается свет и жизнь проносится как кадры фотоплёнки, силы прощаются с ним, вытекают с кровью из дыр, и сердце впадает в глубокий сон. однако после скрипа входной двери на всю квартиру разлетается злостный:</p><p>- о сэхун! ты, мудак, что натворил? ты зачем раскромсал себе руки! они же такие гладкие и молочные были! а?! </p><p>чондэ, прибежав, обматывает руки сэхуна полотенцем и выталкивает его на кухню.</p><p>сэхун долго молчит. а затем спрашивает:</p><p>- сколько у тебя имён? - сэхун шмыгает носом и трёт опухшие глаза. раздражение расходится от его глаз. он выглядит отвратно. </p><p>- не знаю. больше, чем тебе лет точно. - чондэ стягивает нить и прошивает ещё пару сантиметров. вечер будет долгим. сэхун шипит и хватается за локоть. наживую зашивать порезы - то ещё дерьмо. </p><p>- и ни одного настоящего. - сэхун смотрит на свою другую руку - свежую, добротно смазанную венозной кровью. всё ссохлось и гадко тянуло. слои тканей выглядывают друг из-за друга, зияя кровавой пастью. на другой руке вымытая кожа изуродована бугристыми швами. </p><p>- они мне и не нужны.- чондэ не привыкать штопать вены. он крепко держит в руках смоченную спиртом иглу, и на его руках неказистые борозды сросшихся порезов: набухшие, перетянутые. рельсы капилляров оплетают их. омерзительно.</p><p>- а мне нужны. одного хватит. единственного. сэхун. именно это имя. </p><p>и чтобы голосом чонина, обязательно голосом чонина.</p><p>но сэхун не договаривает. </p><p>чондэ и не требуется. на его лице улыбка со вкусом разбитых жизней.</p><p>- знаешь, почему нам хуёво?</p><p>- ну.</p><p>- потому что нас ни одна отрава не берёт. мы как ссаные мыши: первые - с корабля, последние - на тот свет.</p><p>чондэ делает тугой стежок, и сэхун дёргается от дискомфорта.</p><p>- не ломай ему жизнь. - подождав некоторое время, начинает чондэ. - она и так слишком коротка.</p><p>- я не могу. я люблю его. </p><p>чондэ решает промолчать. так или иначе, сэхун сам должен понять, насколько это будет кошмарно - увидеть кровь чонина на собственных руках.</p><p>°°°<br/>
первого января в пять тридцать утра сэхун сидит с разьёбаной рожей и заштопанными сикось-накось венами в стекле колючей стужи. заросшая мхлистым инеем курилка нависает над его головой как виток плоского льда. звёзды в узлах созвездий. а искорка курева ползёт к сэхуновым губам, обмазанным кровью. фонари молчат, и только луна одиноко поёт. и в воздухе запах калёной свободы. </p><p>- ёб твою мать! о сэхун! </p><p>с железным хрустом чонин несётся вдоль по улице с пальто нараспашку, голой головой и бутылкой шампанского подмышкой. он почти теряет равновесие, скользит по тротуару, перебирая ногами, и летит к сэхуну, точно от этого зависит вся его жизнь.</p><p>а хрен знает - может, и по-настоящему зависит. </p><p>сэхун приподнимает своё размякшее, убаюканное тело и жмётся окровавленной щекой ко холоду стенки. чонинову взору открывается, как в курилку въедаются клюквенные мазки. лицо сэхуна расплывается в перегородке, кажется безумным. сигарета размякает в инее и издыхает. сэхун выпускает её из губ, и та исчезает из виду.</p><p>- с новым годом, чонин. я въебал ему. час назад. смачно въебал. нос сломал, и пальто порвал. а ещё гитару разбил - она так визжала. - он говорит это в полубреду, читает как мантру, выдаёт блёкло наизусть. </p><p>- кому ты въебал?! чью гитару?! - чонин, добравшись до него, сминает ворот его куртки и чувствует себя беспомощно могущественным перед сэхуном - ощущает власть над ним и ответственность за его сердце. </p><p>- цзытао, конечно же. кому ещё?</p><p>чонин безнадёжно тянет паузу. он делает тяжёлый вздох. </p><p>- идём. - он берёт сэхуна под руку и врезается пятками в лёд, чтобы не поскользнуться. - отведу тебя к себе, обработаю твои раны. </p><p>- я слышал, ты снял себе квартиру. - сэхун лёгок и беспроблемен. давно же он не испытывал истинного умиротворения. </p><p>- ага. знаешь, я с трудом накоплю денег за аренду. может, переедешь ко мне и будем платить её пополам?</p><p>- у меня уже есть дом.</p><p>- ну ты совсем, что ли, намёков не понимаешь?</p><p>улыбка оставляет свой загадочный поцелуй на губах сэхуна - он не против. снегу ломает рёбра каждый шаг, и звёзды космически молятся, чтобы это прекратилось. но чонину с сэхуном плевать. застывшая на коже кровь морозится. и руки их переплетены в узел - в знак нескончаемости их отношений, скреплённых клятвой верности на останках времени. </p><p>каждая река стремится в море, каждая душа стремится в небо.*</p><p>каждый путник стремится домой. </p><p>- знаешь, чонин. а я тебя люблю. </p><p>под звёздной сетью вселенной, в первое утро новой жизни, с пеплом прошлогоднего снега на плечах. </p><p>и у чонина нет выбора:</p><p>- я тебя тоже. </p><p>его губы в алмазной пыли. и сверху она всё парит и парит. жаль тает через миг. сэхун не ждёт и секунды - пробует его губы на вкус, пока не увядает этот букет чувств. и чонин теряется: в мыслях или трепете объятий. неважно. </p><p>важно, что в сэхуне. </p><p>°°°</p><p>чонин работает каждый день после пар: теперь он просиживает штаны в кондитерской и приносит домой спёртые пирожные и коробки с конфетами.</p><p>сэхун не против. должно же что-то кроме сигарет, кофе и виски быть в их доме.</p><p>- что с твоими венами?</p><p>- пережитки прошлого.</p><p>- ну-ну. </p><p>после занятий любовью, они обычно принимают ванную вдвоём.</p><p>- ёбну себе дотворк на всю спину и завещаю кожу какому-нибудь музею. - чонин обсасывает приторную клюкву в сахаре, а потом облизывает сладкие запудренные пальцы. от ванной вздымается столб пара, оседая мутью на стёклах и потом на лбах. - это будет интеробанг моей жизни.</p><p>вода жалит их тела жаром, не даёт дышать в полную грудь. они размякают друг напротив друга в ванной, задевая соседские бёдра ногами. </p><p>- неужто ты так хочешь оставить след в истории? - во рту сэхуна кислит сочная клюква. фоном из смартфона чонина отжигают зэ крэнбэрис. неплохая ирония - думает он.</p><p>
  <em>and now I tell you openly, you have my heart so don't hurt me.</em><br/>
<em>you're what I couldn't find.</em><br/>
<em>a totally amazing mind, so understanding and so kind</em><br/>
<em>you're everything to me.</em>
</p><p>- ага. я как-то себе придумал что-то типа правила: если будущее я не узнаю, пусть оно узнает меня. я бы мог сотворить что-нибудь великое и безумное. </p><p>а разве это не самое величайшее и больное сумасшествие - заставить сердце бога трепетать одним своим похотливым вздохом? - но чонин так и оставляет это в своей голове.</p><p>сэхун, кажется, знает чуть больше. но молчит. но для чониновского ли спокойствия? может, для своего?</p><p>- хорошо. я прослежу, чтобы экспонат содержали в лучших условиях.</p><p>сэхун налегает на бортик, растворяясь от тепла. он улыбается чонину - не понятно с каким вкусом. в ответ чонин только машет головой:</p><p>- чёрт. ты и вправду феномен. - улыбка на лезвии безумия  - горькая, жалкая.</p><p>сэхун поджигает лаки страйк и травит запотевший воздух. чонин повторяет.</p><p>- всякой феноменальности есть предел. до середины двадцатого века я ничего не помню. после второй мировой меня подобрали чондэ с минсоком обглоданного, выходили и приняли себе в шайку. можно сказать, я везучий. я помню не так много как они. к тому же я веду себя более менее в соответствие возрасту, на который выгляжу. не всё так плохо. наша память самоуничтожается в какой-то момент, многое уходит. наверно, это нужно, чтобы мы оставались более менее психически здоровы. </p><p>- в "докторе кто" была похожая серия. там одна девушка вела дневник, чтобы не забыть важных моментов. некоторые страницы она вырывала, чтобы не вспоминать тех кошмаров.</p><p>- у меня тоже есть что-то наподобие. только я храню фотографии.</p><p>- и кто на них?  </p><p>- люди.  </p><p>- ты их любил?  </p><p>- может быть.   </p><p>- помнишь о них что-нибудь?  </p><p>- лишь имена и скудные факты. помнить всё слишком утомительно и скучно. если будешь помнить, то в будущем будет нечего делать.  </p><p>- ты и меня забудешь? - сэхун не знает, куда деться от этих глаз.  </p><p>- ты будешь той самой причиной, по которой я захочу навсегда вырезать себе память, но не смогу.  </p><p>сэхун вылезает из ванной, вытирает ворсистым полотенцем тело и умывается ещё раз - чтобы смыть с лица отпечаток гнилых волнений: ему претит его бесконечное существование. чонин шевелится и вслед за ним вылезает.  </p><p>- а что твои друзья? - он закрывает коробку клюквы и выключает музыку.   </p><p>- мы слишком долго знаем друг друга, чтобы быть друзьями. - сэхун выбрасывает сигарету в унитаз и смывает.   </p><p>- но если они тебе не друзья - кинь их.  </p><p>- надо держаться вместе. мы как будто последние люди на свете. каждые пять лет мы сбегаем. по одному будет хуёво. поверь.  </p><p>натянув футболку и бельё, он выходит из ванной. чонин тоже. они идут на кухню и ставят чайник.   </p><p>между ними вакуум. и только свист чайника через пять минут разрывает его.  </p><p>- вся моя жизнь - это хуёвая ретроспектива. я знаю наперёд каждую сраную секунду. - сэхун слишком долго не изливал душу.  </p><p>- и что тебе остаётся делать?  </p><p>- мне? не обращать внимание. за всё это время хочешь не хочешь, а придётся научиться закрывать на всё глаза. если тебе не нравится шум, ты используешь наушники, чтобы заглушить это дерьмо. здесь нечто похожее.  </p><p>- давай не будем больше об этом. пожалуйста. меня это слишком угнетает. - сэхун понимает возглас чонина. его самого проела эта вечная хворь.  </p><p>в только что растворённый кофе чонин вливает чего покрепче. этим вечером они напиваются.</p><p>°°°</p><p>- о, господи! четырнадцатое февраля - ну что за дерьмо? - говорит чонин.  </p><p>сэхун соглашается.   </p><p>и они продолжают вечер крышесносным сексом на задних сидениях форда транзита. часы и секунды растворяются в пропасти пара их разгорячённых любовью и жизнью тел. а ролинг стоунз из магнитолы сыпятся под натиском несдержанных стонов.  </p><p>- если бы бог не курил каннабис, создавая нас с тобой, то ему бы удалось избежать этого поганого оксюморна. - гретая нежность чонинова дыхания мягчится о бледную кожу сэхуна, о продирающий микс его пота и одеколона.  кончики пальцев чонина ведут за собой сплетений трещин по коже сэхуна: он осознаёт, как рассыпается на крупицы от этой святотатской любви.  </p><p>- успокойся. нет твоего бога. понимаешь. люди верят в справедливость и жизнь после смерти. а мне эта глупость не нужна. я не умру ни-ког-да. а вас никто судить после смерти не будет. вы просто умрёте - и всё. всем плевать, кем ты был при жизни. главное - как ты себя ощущаешь. а мне этот кислотный социопат не страшен. для меня нет ни греха, ни порока, ни добродетели. ничего. мне не нужен бог.   </p><p>сэхун вминается в чонина, страшась выпустить его из рук - не смей сбегать.  </p><p>- и всё-таки вы боги. как бы ты ни сопротивлялся - это так. у мюллера даже есть строчки: если в мире нет богов - мы богами будем.  </p><p>- думай, как угодно, - и сходит на "нет". дробь снегопада плещется в крышу транзита, а роллинг стоунз поют о потерянной мечте.  </p><p>тишина звучит как срастание самых важных слов мира.</p><p>чонин садится и достаёт из куртки сэхуна пачку сигарет. закуривает.</p><p>- может, это судьба? фортуна - быть друг для друга, трахаться в салоне форда транзита, закуривать секс лаки страйком и говорить о боге-аутсайдере?  </p><p>сэхуну так хочется исправить "фортуну" на "рок", но молчит.</p><p>чонин издевается - со своей блядской улыбкой. сэхун не терпит этого и целует его так глубоко и бездумно, насколько хватает воздуха. он оглаживает его горячую, ласково-шёлковую шею, всасывает в себя аромат его тела, вжимаясь носом в ключицы.  </p><p>он находит себе единственно действенный яд.  </p><p>- я тут придумал одну занимательную теорию.   </p><p>- вот ты очень вовремя.   </p><p>чонин дурится лаки страйком и дьявольски улыбается. поцелуи сэхуна ранят кожу на груди в каждом чёртовом сантиметре. так тяжко, безрассудочно и пьяно втягивать воздух чонинова тела для сэхуна; так вальяжно и дико лезть рукой ему в бельё и испепеляюще засасывать нижнюю губу чонина. эти невыплаканные слёзы в сэхуновых глазах, этот задушенный крик и пощаде. но чонин сразу хватает сэхуна за плечи и отдирает от себя.</p><p>- ты только послушай. - сэхун опять закуривается ароматом его шеи. блять, он так давно не любил. - вы переезжаете каждые пять лет, потому что успеваете перетрахать всех в клубе.  </p><p>- твою мать, что за хрень?  </p><p>- ну, это исключительно гипотетически.  </p><p>- похуй, чонин, похуй! не нужны мне твои клубы. никто мне не нужен. себя мне дай!  </p><p>и чонин отдаётся ему без остатка, ведь у них есть только жалкое "сегодня".</p><p>°°°</p><p>лухан был спидозным неимущим мальчиком, который ждал любви больше, чем своей гибели. и минсок дал ему её. (гибель или любовь - разбирайтесь сами).  минсок вминался в него по ночам, вдыхал отраву его нездорового тела и не боялся бредить им. он умирал в его руках, он стонал в них. и он знал о минсоке всю правду. лухан был человеком тонкой душевной организации. настолько тонкой, что порой ранился о расшатанность своих нервов как о стальные струны. лухан умер в пекине, через три года после переезда минсока в сеул. он до конца слал ему письма. большинство звучали именно так:  </p><p>
  <em>"пишу письмо, а за окном зима. так долго не рассказывал тебе ничего. у нас холодно. едва живой после улицы.  как ни гляжу на снег, всё о тебе думаю.  сколько зим видел ты? все их помнишь? до единой? знаешь, на работе проблемы. грозятся сократить и всё такое. ты ж понимаешь, что без работы мне конец, да? я скучаю. если когда-нибудь вернёшься в пекин, приезжай: ко мне домой или на мою могилу - неважно. просто приезжай. ты же знаешь - я дождусь."</em>
</p><p>минсок поклялся ему вернуться и провести с ним остаток его дней. не соврал. стоял в общественном туалете у зеркала, смотрел, как слёзы льются по щекам, и ждал, когда лухан перережет себе все вены, запершись в кабинке. он так и не открыл двери: умчался, увидев лужу вязкой крови, ещё бурлящей, но сгнившей так давно.   </p><p>а потом всё прошло. душа минсока очерствела, а чувства растворились в забвении. о лухане напоминали только спрятанный огрызок его фотографии и мокрые подушки по утрам.  </p><p>горячая котлета блестит от жира. минсок собирается трапезничать - не ел весь день. раскрыв газету, он внимает очередной статье, поднося к губам кусок мяса, чтобы подуть. </p><p>- привет. - сэхун необычайно счастливый и замёрзший после февральской улицы. его щёки рдеют, а нос влажный.  </p><p>- открой нычку каннабиса и заплачь.  </p><p>- что?  </p><p>- что слышал, - минсок бесцветно говорит это сэхуну и листает газету дальше. в его глазах зияют пропасти (потому что он сам пропал).  </p><p>сэхун пожимает плечами и беспорядочно роется в кухонных шкафах, где обычно чондэ хранит свои запасы дури. поворошив траву, он натыкается на разорванный конверт. осмотрев, сэхун раскрывает его.   </p><p>и его сердце раскалывается пополам.</p><p>- как ты их хотел. в аргентину. через пять часов.   </p><p>- откуда билеты?  </p><p>- оттуда, откуда обычно их берут.   </p><p>- я не могу улететь.   </p><p>в горле сэхуна пересыхает. сэхун сам пересыхает.   </p><p>- ты достоин своих проблем. - минсок откладывает газету. сэхуна пробирает от его безжалостного взгляда.   </p><p>- блять. как же я уеду? он же будет тосковать.   </p><p>- прошло пять лет. пора.  </p><p>щёки сэхуна сверкают слезами: самыми едкими в его жизни.</p><p>- ой. ну не надо, - язвительно продолжает минсок. кулаки сэхуна трясутся. он так хочет въебать ему. - ты ещё встретишься с ним. ты же знаешь, когда он умрёт?</p><p>- нет. - сэхуна всего тормошит. он сейчас взорвётся от горя.</p><p>- не ври. знаешь, когда он женится и сколько у него будет детей? я даже уточню: сколько дочек. </p><p>- не знаю.</p><p>- лжец. я знал, что лухан умрёт. чондэ знал, что бэкхён уйдёт. ничего, закрыли глаза. сделали вид, что забыли. и ты забудешь. ты не особенный. ради тебя одного мы не будем ломать всю систему. правила для всех одинаковые.</p><p>сэхун пытается что-то произнести. но не может. заикается от слёз, захлестнувших его с головой. </p><p>- это плата за нашу незыблемость. всегда и везде - мы одиноки. не стоит проливать слёз. лучше иди - трахни его напоследок и забудь. - минсок отмахивается рукой. </p><p>- какой же ты мудак.</p><p>сэхун с размаху хлопает стальной дверью, и лязг металла проносится по всей квартире. минсок безэмоционален и хочет сдохнуть. впрочем, как и всегда. </p><p>сэхун врывается в аквамариновый форд транзит и падает на задние сидения, не имея даже капельки сил держать себя на ногах, не то что в руках. сэхун завывает, одиноко и мощно, как киты. пять часов - да разве можно попрощаться за такое короткое время? разве можно впитать в себя все воспоминания о чонине? разве можно вдоволь насытиться им за какие-то жалкие пять часов? время протекает как секунды и кончится. а кровь их тандема, их божественного единства, останется на руках сэхуна и засохнет до скончания вселенной. </p><p>сэхун бы вобрал в себя отголоски прежней жизни, поразил бы чонина самым ласковым и печальным поцелуем в его жизни, но у него ни времени, ни сил, ни совести не хватит смотреть в его глаза и касаться его кожи: он же прекрасно знал, что иначе не было б никак, прекрасно знал, что не сможет противостоять, когда придёт время уезжать. они с минсоком и чондэ уже разогнались, и чем бессмысленней и легче будет их путь, тем скорей они достигнуть гибели всего мира и сами, наконец, испустят дух.</p><p>- тут такое дело, чонин. я не приду к ужину. - сэхун говорит как можно умиротворённей и трезвей. руки дребезжат - трубка чуть не выпадает.</p><p>- опаздываешь? - чонин спрашивает так повседневно радостно, открыто, не подозревая ничего ужасного. </p><p>- да. - сэхун кивает. в первую очередь себе. может, если он поверит в эту ложь, что-нибудь изменится?<br/>
 <br/>
- ммм. поздно придёшь? - слышится рёв блендера. наверно, чонин готовит для посетителя коктейль.</p><p>- очень поздно.</p><p>- мне ложиться спать без тебя?</p><p>- тебе начать жить без меня.</p><p>- что? прости, не слышу. так когда ты вернёшься?</p><p>сэхун делает вдох. в его лёгких камни.</p><p>- никогда.</p><p>°°°</p><p>- ну. как он выглядит? - стеснительно вопрошает сэхун, обхватив губами трубочку какого-то алкогольного микса.</p><p>минсок вытягивает шею, щурится и долго, пристально рассматривает. скептически дёрнув бровью, он начинает:</p><p>- так-с. постарел явно. челюсть у него выросла. да и сам как-то набух. щетина недельная, и волосы в полнейшем беспорядке. мышцы накачал, что ли? да. точно. </p><p>- а глаза? - с надеждой и грустью. </p><p>- а что с глазами? пустые, мёртвые. и веет от него запрелым. постарел он. не так телом, как душой, - останавливается минсок и перелистывает меню. после самолёта они ещё не ели. - ты будешь гарнир?</p><p>- в такой момент ты можешь думать о еде?! - бранится на него сэхун, стараясь не повышать голоса. ему не хотелось бы вот так привлекать внимание чонина. </p><p>- а ты нет? наклей его фото в свой альбом. подпиши, что у с ним у тебя был классный трах, и всё - забудь. десять лет прошло, пора бы уже успокоиться.</p><p>- прекрати! сам-то был спокоен?</p><p>- лухан хотя бы мёртв. не о чем волноваться. а твой скоро будет мёртв. и тебе тоже не о чем будет волноваться.</p><p>- замолчи, - змеёй шипит сэхун, однако минсок непреклонен. </p><p>- а вот это уже интересно, - неоднозначно косится он на чонина.</p><p>- что? что там?</p><p>- к его столику подошла какая-то женщина.</p><p>- наверно, это его жена сучжон, - всё тише и тише изрекает сэхун. </p><p>- и она беременна. </p><p>- уже во второй раз. девочкой. - всё глуше.</p><p>- да ладно. так суждено - не грусти, - отмахивается минсок и подзывает к себе официанта, делает заказ и, захлопнув, отдаёт меню. </p><p>- он смотрит на меня?</p><p>- сжирает взглядом.</p><p>- он меня узнал?</p><p>- он тебя почуял. </p><p>- давно?</p><p>- с самого начала. они уходят. </p><p>- как уходят? </p><p>- ногами.</p><p>- чёрт! - сэхун подрывается с места и несётся к выходу. минсок ни разу не колеблется - его заказ ещё не принесли. </p><p>сэхун со всех ног бежит к чонину, к повзрослевшему, изменившемуся. к чонину, утерявшему всякую надежду.</p><p>к чонину, забывшего самого себя. </p><p>на дворе февраль, будто бы и не было тех десяти долгих лет. будто бы сэхун не бросал чонина, не уезжал за тридевять земель. и хочется, чтобы всё было как прежде. хочется залезть в форд транзит и целоваться до рассвета, хочется чувствовать вкус клюквы в сахаре и вызывать по коже губами мурашки, хочется дышать парфюмом его тела и знать, что это никогда не кончится.</p><p>- чонин! постой! </p><p>чонин замирает. его широкие плечи, обтянутые серым пальто, запорошены твёрдой крошкой снега. в его волосах проседь - ветер хлещет прямо в лицо, и кристаллы снега цепляются на всё. чонин чуть нагибается к той девушке, шепчет ей что-то, и она смирно остаётся на месте.</p><p>сэхуна потрушивает: от холода и переживаний.</p><p>чонин, не торопясь, поворачивает обратно и медленно шагает к сэхуну навстречу. </p><p>- что тебе надо? - чонин рвёт слова презрительно, без доли сострадания и боли ожидания. </p><p>- я скучал. </p><p>- я тебя поздравляю. </p><p>сэхун видит, как чонина трясёт, когда он пытается не проронить ни слезинки. его глаза наливаются кровью, одурманиваются. чонин зверски зол.</p><p>- я просто... - сэхун стоит с открытым ртом и не может выдавить из себя ничего. губа нервно дрожит, и на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, бегут по щекам - так морозно и липко. но сэхун будто не чувствует их. - я не знаю, что сказать. </p><p>- а я знаю. ты мудак. и в этом ничего удивительного нет. вот тебе и новая теория: вам просто нужно менять подстилки. пять лет - за это время из человека можно выжать все соки. а тебе так вообще трёх месяцев хватило.</p><p>- это не правда! </p><p>- но это так. - ярость в его голосе и жестах. ярость в его червивом сердце.</p><p>- я и вправду не хотел. я забылся. но я не мог остаться, - сэхун оправдывается, ему не хватает воздуха. он так торопится: у него считанные секунды. и чем их меньше, тем острее терзания внутри. - сейчас я люблю тебя, и тогда любил. я не вру. </p><p>но чонин неумолим. он бешено тормошит головой - он не верит! не верит он ничему!</p><p>- прощай. было приятно стать твоей игрушкой. </p><p>чонин ретируется со скоростью света. снег только и успевает поскрипывать под натиском подошв его ботинок. сэхун протягивает руку. хочет удержать его, не пускать вперёд. но на его пальцах горит касание пустоты (воздуха и его души).</p><p>слёзы хватают за глотку. сердце стучит клоками, и отголоски былых времён туманят разум.</p><p>- нет, чонин! и вправду стой! не смей ступать ни шагу! - лютый рёв разрывает сэхуново горло. люди вокруг недоумевающе оборачиваются на визжащего парня и крутят у виска. глупые, глупые люди! никогда им не понять трагедии сэхуна! не разобраться в горе бессмертного пророка - видеть то, что не положено, знать запретное!</p><p>но чонин уже ни черта не слышит (не хочет). он ступает на проезжую часть, крепко сжимает в своей ледяной руке ручонку той девушки, и они шествуют поперёк дороги. </p><p>а потом сэхун сжимает глаза: до искр и давки. и оглушается диссонансом аккорда лязга шин, последнего визга страха и неизбежности смерти. потом всё возвращается в минорную тональность. и кто-то, вцепившись в его плечи, поворачивает кругом. сэхун открывает опухшие от слёз глаза, и минсок отпускает его.</p><p>- не оборачивайся. там много крови. - минсок стоит с вытянутыми руками, держа пакет и плеер.</p><p>- что это? - сэхун потухше спрашивает, утирая остывшие слёзы.</p><p>- виски, лаки страйк и пёрл джэм. - он вываливает всё сэхуну в руки. - пошевеливайся. у нас скоро рейс в новую зеландию. </p><p>- надо будет найти работу, - напоминает себе сэхун и вставляет наушники, из которых на полной громкости долбит:</p><p>
  <em>i lifted her head, she looked at me and said,</em><br/>
<em>"hold me darling just a little while."</em><br/>
<em>i held her close, i kissed her our last kiss,</em><br/>
<em>i found the love that i knew i had missed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>well now she's gone even though I hold her tight,</em><br/>
<em>i lost my love, my life that night.</em>
</p><p>и они вдвоём бредут вверх по улице, видя будущее как на ладони, но не помня прошлого, словно его никогда не существовало. грядущий век заменит век вчерашний, а они так и останутся изолированными от бурлящей жизни пророками с сигаретой меж потрескавшихся на морозе губ. </p><p>будет ли им больно и тоскливо? кто знает?</p><p>и есть ли виновник всем их мукам земным? есть ли кто-то над ними, знает ли кто-нибудь, как их умерщвлять?</p><p>ряд вопросов, ответы на которые никогда не будут озвучены, их даже не будет существовать.</p><p>один лишь рок будет им судьёй.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>    * - вильгельм мюллер "зимний путь"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>